Shattered
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Ever since the supercomputer had been shutdown he'd felt ignored. The Einsteins were arguing more and more and things were getting too hard to handle. Maybe it would be better off if he were gone... Rated T for Attempted Suicide


_**Shattered**_

He felt numb as he watched the two. They yelled hateful words back and forth until both were red in the face, a rare occurrence for the pink-haired girl in the argument. The blond shouted back at her, making wild gestures and pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and with renewed vigor she continued to berate the blond with glasses. She pointed out all his flaws, such as his workaholic tendencies, and jabbed her finger into his chest before turning on her heels and walking away. She muttered to herself as she retreated and the blond let one last word slip. Bitch.

The brunet standing a ways away wasn't surprised anymore. This happened on a daily basis. Anything set the two of them off anymore. He shook his head and sighed. Nothing was going to be the same….

He walked to his dorm room and after opening the door, promptly shut it as his best friend was kissing the girl he liked. No, liked definitely didn't even fit the feelings he had for her. He loved her. He always had and always would. That was part of the reason why he knew he had to let her go….

He walked the empty school halls. Kadic Academy had become a ghost of its former self to him. Everything was normal, but there was nothing worthwhile here for him anymore. Their battle was won and his friends had left him. Everyone thought it would be Odd that was left out, but it was him instead.

He rarely spoke to anyone anymore. It was useless. He either started some argument for no apparent reason between the stressed out geniuses or he got Odd and Yumi kissing again. He didn't know why Yumi couldn't keep her hands off him.

He could hear every echo of his footsteps as he walked down the hall due to the time and the fact that there was no one else in the halls. Each echo reminded him of times in the past where the five would run down the corridor trying to stop the evil that was happening. That, or they were just goofing off, but those times were long gone….

He walked up to the school's roof and lied down. Looking up at the stars he searched for the many constellations he and his friends had made up. Ever since the day they found the supercomputer his friends had been a huge part of his life. They had been important to him, but apparently he wasn't important to them.

He sat up and looked out over the school. He could see pretty far from up here and could see his parents' house since they'd moved a bit closer. They'd been in Germany. His mother was worried for him. She could tell that he was slipping into depression and tried to stop his father's berating of everything he did, but his father still continued. It didn't help.

He stood up and walked to the edge, his feet were half off, but he wasn't going to jump. Not yet. There was something holding him back and the thought of not saying good-bye brought tears to his eyes….

He waited as his phone dialed and was silent when he heard the person pick up.

"Hello?" Yumi answered, her tone suggesting annoyance.

Ulrich took a deep and began to speak, retelling the speech he'd memorized. "I love you. You know I love you. It hurt me every time I saw you with William and it hurts five times more now that you're with my best friend. I can't even talk to Odd anymore, because he's always with you and there's stuff that I can't share with anyone except for Odd. Our little family has been broken…. Lately you and Odd have each other while Jeremie and Aelita have each other. I have no one. Nothing is getting better and I'm just going to end it…. I just called to say good-bye…."

"Ulrich, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Yumi asked, her voice shaking. He could hear Odd asking what was up in the background and then her getting up and running. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof…." He whispered, looking up at the sky. "Tell everyone else good-bye for me…." He hung up the phone and walked to the edge, his feet teetering between nearly falling and still on the roof. He went more and more over each time he tottered and finally began to fall.

_This is it…._ He thought, before he jerked to a stop as quickly as he'd begun to fall. He looked up to see Yumi's tear-streaked face looking back at him. "You're so stupid, Ulrich…." She used both hands and hefted him back on to the roof, holding him tightly when they were both on solid ground.

Seconds later Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita came running onto the roof and encircled Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I'm so sorry…. I can't speak for the others, but I didn't even realize we were leaving you out…." Yumi whispered, continuing to hold him tight.

"I guess Aelita and I fighting wasn't helping either…." Jeremie said sheepishly, looking at his shoes. "I'm sorry, Ulrich…."

"Me too…. There's no excuse…." Aelita whispered, standing next to Jeremie. "I'm so sorry, Ulrich…."

Odd fell to the ground and hugged Ulrich on the side opposite Yumi. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…. I guess I just wasn't thinking…. You know me…."

Tears raced down Ulrich's face, his heart racing. He'd nearly killed himself…. The thought terrified him. Ulrich knew that he could get Yumi back from Odd, it would just take him a bit. He didn't have anything against Odd, but Odd knew he loved Yumi….

"Come on…. It looks like it's going to rain. We can all sit up and talk in you and Odd's room tonight," Yumi stated as she helped the brunet stand up.

Ulrich nodded and let Yumi lead the way. He knew and hoped that Aelita and Jeremie would be trying to get along. It had been a long time since they'd all just sat and talked. Most of the time anymore Jeremie and Aelita were arguing. They'd shut Ulrich out and his world had shattered, but they all came back around and help each other piece everything back together….

_**A/N: Kind of bad ending, but whatever. XD IMPORTANT: Before anyone says that what Ulrich did was drastic, do remember that according to him in the story this had been going on for a long time.=3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
